The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a dolly, also known as a two wheeler, stack truck, hand truck, trolley, trolley truck, sack barrow, sack truck, or bag barrow, is an L-shaped box-moving handcart with handles at one end, wheels at the base, with a small ledge to set objects on, flat against the floor when the dolly is upright. The objects to be moved are tilted forward, the ledge is inserted underneath them, and the objects are then allowed to tilt back and rest on the ledge. Then the dolly and object are tilted backward until the weight is balanced over the wheels, making otherwise bulky and heavy objects easier to move.
Typically, a lever is a machine consisting of a beam or rigid rod pivoted at a fixed hinge, or fulcrum. The lever may amplify an input force to provide a greater output force, thereby producing leverage. The ratio of the output force to the input force is the ideal mechanical advantage of the lever.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.